The use of electronic displays on appliances and more specifically on ranges has become fairly commonplace. Furthermore, the use of an interactive interface (e.g., a touch screen) on appliances such as a range has also become commonplace. However, the presence of graphics such as text and buttons displayed on these electronic displays can add a cluttered appearance to the appliance. Therefore, it is desirable to have an electronic information display that turns off or disappears entirely or at least partially after a period of inactivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,152, incorporated herein by reference, discloses one example of a touch sensor panel with hidden graphic mode.